parodie du monde perdu celon daph kim et moi!
by StarClari
Summary: hihihhihihi le titre dit tout!c'est kim , daph et moi qui à écrit ceci! apres une grosse soiré! loll


Parodie du monde perdu

Par une belle, douce et merveilleuse journée tranquille dans le monde perdu, il ne se passait absolument rien du tout. Marguerite chicanait Roxton car il n'y avait plus de café et Véronica sautait en bugie en bas de la maison dans les arbres en essayant d'imiter un écureuil volant (mais l'exercice se révélait très infructueux à cause de ses boules). En la voyant faire, Ned se dit: "ça a l'air très amusant !"

Alors, il s'exécuta à son tour, sans élastique:

GÉRONIMO !

MALONE ! s'indigna Roxton en lui courant après, vite suivit de Marguerite et Challenger et Finn.

MAIS POURQUOI ! Pourquoi sautent-ils tous ? se demanda Sumerlee du haut de ses nuages.

Heureusement, un vortex s'ouvrit dans le sol et ils se retrouvèrent en 2005 en plein milieu de la transcanadienne. Véronica, toujours accrochée après son élastique de bungie, n'arriva pas à suivre les 5 autres qui s'enfuyaient en courant à la vue des autos.

Une van écolier fonça dans Véronica mais fut progetée à dix mètres de la princesse à cause de ses deux gros bumpers.

Le système d'alarme de la Van d'Écoliers se mit en marche et quatre jeunes filles en sortirent. Suspence ! Une des jeunes filles partit à la rescousse de Véronica qui courrait dans le beurre, toujours accrochée à l'élastique. De la boucane se formait sous la fureur de ses jambes musclées. La jeune fille en question détacha Véronica de son élastique et immédiatement, elle se retrouva nez contre terre. Ouf ! Tout à coup, son nez redevint normal !

Véronica se releva et admirative, se prosterna devant la jeune fille.

Aaaavveeeee Avalllooonnnn ! Jeune fille quel est votre nom ?

Euuh... Eugénie ? Pourquoi ?

Ben parce que ! répondit Marguerite en arrivant suivie des autres en plein milieu de la transcanadienne où le traffic avait soudainement et mystérieusement cessé.

C'était sûrement à cause de la Van Écolier. Ouais.

Ouais, répondit Roxton, vous avez sauvé la princesse du plateau !

Euuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh... fit une autre des jeunes filles en arrivant, Moi c'est Clarissa !

Moi Daphnée !

Et moi Kim, je conduisais la van que vous avez propulsé à dix mètres de vous, Véronica !

OOOHH ! MAIS COMMENT CONNAISSEZ-VOUS MON NOM !

Et vous c'est Marguerite, Roxton, Malone, Challenger et Finn ! énuméra Kim.

Tous les explorateurs, impressionnés, restèrent bouche bée. Mais genre, vraiment la bouche ouverte.

Oui euh, c'est beau, vous pouvez la fermer. Gang de poissons ! dit Clarissa

Quoi ! Mais comment ça ! s'insulta Malone, la main pendant près de son abdomen, nous ne sommes pas des poissons ! Non non non, nous sommes des explorateurs anglais ! Et je suis reporter !

Les quatres filles hochèrent d'un même mouvement: hum hum.

On le sait déjà, fit Daphnée

OOOOOOOHHHHH ! s'extasia Marguerite. Mais vous, vous ne savez pas parler 1000000000 langues !

Ben non, nous nos langues, elles servent à autre chose, finit Kim avec un clin d'oeil pour Roxton.

Hein, quoi ? répondit Roxton mystifié.

Ok, je trouve cette histoire et cette situation vraiment débiles, constata Finn.

Perspicace ! ironisa Eugénie.

Ah ! Ben c'est pas moi l'auteur de cette histoire futile et fantasmagorique d'adolescentes cinglées !

Silence...

Pourquoi Finn est la plus intelligente ? demanda Clarissa.

Parce que, répondit Marguerite.

Elle vient d'encore plus loin dans le futur ! hypothésa Kim.

Ouais. dit Daphnée

Il y eut un moment de silence et Daphnée déclara:

Ahhh MAIS LES FILLES ! Nous allions rejoindre Torry à Alma !

ON VEUT VENIR ! s'exclama Marguerite.

Oki oki, on a une van écolier ya dla place pour tous ! dit Clarissa

Génial, grommela Finn.

Alors, tout le monde rejoint la van écolier à dix mètres de là et Roxton insista pour prendre le volant.

pendant le trajet tout le monde ce tenais!

AH mais vous conduissez ben mal! s'exclama kim apeurer

hey je suis pas abituer avec vos auto d'accord!

oooooooooo john est tout offusquer!ironisa, clarissa


End file.
